


A Good End

by EternallyEC



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Did I mention angst, F/F, Gen, Spoilers through 5x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: "And what I found was that the moment that often mattered the most, the moment when you truly found out who they were... was often their last one." A very short (no, seriously, it's so short) look at the last moments of Root's life and what (who) she was thinking about.
Relationships: Root/Shaw, The Machine/Root
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	A Good End

Root should have realized that someone like her wouldn’t get a happy ending.

“But the life I've led, a good end would be a privilege,” she’d once told Harold and now, as she registered the police officers surrounding the car and the strange fuzziness of shock overtaking her, she realized two things.

One: The shot had hit her center mass and the fact that she couldn’t feel anything was a very bad sign.

Two: She’d only had four days with Sameen but they were the four happiest days of her entire existence.

The Machine was speaking softly in her ear, giving her statistics and assuring her that Harry would be okay as he was led away by police. Her vision had grown fuzzy but she could see him trying to stare into the car, stare at _her_ , and it warmed her heart in a way that she hadn’t known she was capable of feeling for anyone other than Shaw. Although she’d long considered Harold a friend, _family,_ she had never quite known where she stood with him until this moment and she had no idea what to do with that

As the moments passed, the sound of ambulance sirens starting to draw closer, Root could feel herself beginning to slip, darkness overtaking the corners of her mind. She fought through the urge to just go to sleep as she was loaded onto a stretcher and pushed into an ambulance. Turning her head to the side as one of the EMTs injected what the Machine informed her was a sedative into her vein, she whispered, “I’m sorry. Please… give Shaw my message.”

The Machine’s answering confirmation and soft apology for being unable to save her was the last thing that Root heard before she finally gave up the fight and let unconsciousness claim her, knowing that she’d done all that she could do and just wishing that she could have told the Machine that She had nothing to be sorry for.

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent today reading fanfiction and suddenly, the first line of this popped into my head. I posted it on Tumblr (which, by the way, amandadawnblock over there if any of you want to follow me--I don't post original content much but I love browsing my dash and seeing Shoot) because I thought it was too short for AO3, but then I thought forget it, let's post anyway. May turn this into a series-ish thing and do a few follow-ups for some of the other team members reacting to her death, but we'll see. 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think! My rude brain and murder of my own feelings would love some kind words. :)


End file.
